


In Dreams

by riversong_sam



Series: Be My Savior [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, SPN - Freeform, Supernatural - Freeform, Supernatural AU - Freeform, spn au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-10
Updated: 2018-02-10
Packaged: 2019-03-16 05:34:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13629708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/riversong_sam/pseuds/riversong_sam
Summary: Parings/Characters:(Past!) Dean x Lisa BradyDoctor! , Single Father! Dean x Reader (Y/N) NovakCastiel Novak x Sister! ReaderBenny LafitteBen (Brady) Winchester, Alia & Sierra Winchester (OFCs) (Dean & Lisa’s kids){Chuck Novak, Lucifer N., Michael N., Gabriel N., Gadreel N., Samandriel N., Balthazar N.} x Sister/Daughter readerJohn, Mary, and Sam WinchesterWarnings: Dean being cheated on, flashbacks will be italicized, bolded and proceeded and ended with ***,swearsWord count: 1171Author: @riversong-samA/N:  Hope you guys like this new AU I’m doing. It will be in multiply parts, however the exact amount of parts has yet to be determined. Feedback is greatly appreciated.





	In Dreams

Dean sat on his couch after having kicked Lisa out of the house. Picking up the phone he dials his parents’ number, after the third ring his mothers sleepy voice answers.   
“Hello?”   
“Mom?” Dean chokes out He hears the shuffling of her getting up, now wide awake.   
“Dean? Baby what’s wrong? The kids are they alright?”   
“No it’s not the kids they’re okay.” She sighs in relief “Then what’s wrong Dean?”   
“I just came home to Lisa in bed with another man momma”  
“Oh baby I’m sorry.”  
“It’s been going on the entire marriage. I don’t understand, I tried to love her and give her the best.”   
“Do you need us to come over?”  
“No but would, you mind just talking to me a while?”  
“Of course baby”  
Dean didn’t get off the phone with his mother until four-thirty. He was dead tired, so he goes up to bed setting an alarm to be up for the kids. Lying down in the guest room he drifts off into a restless sleep.   
***Dean is six years old again, sitting on the living room floor of his home.   
“Dee” three year old little you had said, toddling towards him. Opening his arms for you, you toddle into them and he holds you.   
“Hey (Y/N/N)”   
Holding up a little paper, you shove it into his hands. “Look Dee” you had demanded.   
Chuckling, Dean had opened the paper to see your drawing.   
“Very pretty (Y/N/N), who’s it for?”  
“You”  
“Thanks princess. How about we go hang it next to the others in my room ok?”  
You had nodded and toddled off to his room. Dean followed and hung the drawing on the back of his door with the rest. He had always hung up your drawings, at first he hadn’t wanted to but his mother had insisted, and after a while he had begun to look forward to the new drawings from you.  
He had grown quiet protective of you and little Sammy over the years. You were a year older than Sam, and quiet often his mother would babysit you, Cas, and Alife until your older brothers got home from school or work. For Dean, hanging up your drawings was a way of protecting you. He hated when you were sad, and not hanging them up could very easily make you unhappy, so Dean kept hanging them up.  
Sam had toddled his way into Deans room just as the drawing was finished being put up.  
“Hey Sammy” Dean said picking him up, and taking your hand as you walked from his room.   
“Bean” Sam said patting his cheeks, to which you had laughed.  
“No Sammy not Bean, its Dean. D as in dog, silly boy” you stated matter of factually.  
“It’s ok (Y/N) he can call me bean”   
You gave him a funny look and shrugged “Ok Dee”   
Dean just shook his head and watched you toddle off to Cas, only making it halfway there when Lucifer came in the house.  
“Luci!” you had squealed in delight and ran as fast as you could to him.  
Laughing, Dean watched as Lucifer picked you up and spun you around.  
“Hey Bug” Lucifer greeted you.  
“Hello Lucifer.” Mary said walking into the room, coming and taking sam from his arms.  
“Hello Mrs. Winchester. I hope the rug rats weren’t too much of a handful.”   
Dean watched Cas and Alfie make faces at Luicfers nickname for them and smiled.   
Smiling his mother replied “Of course they weren’t Lucifer.”  
“Good I’m glad. I don’t have class tomorrow so don’t worry about having to babysit my siblings.”  
Dean had frowned, he liked having you over. He also liked hanging with his best friend every day.  
Tugging on his moms pant leg Dean asked, “Can Cas, and I hang out after school tomorrow?”  
Looking down at him she replied, “We’ll have to see how fast homework gets done.”   
“Ok mom” he said and went to Cas. “Come on man let’s go to your car.”  
So the three of them had gone out to wait for Lucifer to finish talking with his mom. Eventually Lucifer came out, you still in his arms and a diaper bag over his shoulder.   
Dean said goodbye to Cas and Alfie, and turned to Lucifer to tell you goodbye only to find you fast asleep in his arms. Watching as Lucifer strapped your sleeping form in your car seat, Dean couldn’t help but smile. He had waved goodbye as the car pulled away, and drove off into the distance.***   
*****  
Cas stirred restlessly as he dreamed.  
***He was ten, which made you seven. Dad had made everyone, including himself, learn sign language after you had been diagnosed with selective mutism. It was hard on everyone, especially the older two. Michael and Lucifer were wrapped around your fingers, truth was they all were but those two especially. You had a special bond with all of them, but it was definitely stronger between you and the eldest brothers.  
You hadn’t spoken in weeks, just constantly signing or writing notes when you had to talk. It had been your first longer than about a week, stint of not talking.  
Lucifer paced worriedly back and forth, in the living room as Cas watched.  
“Is she being bullied at school? Cas do you know?”  
“I’m not aware if she is Luce.”  
“I hate this! She was a happy little girl, what are we doing wrong?”  
“It’s not that we’re doing something wrong Lucifer” Michael says  
“Then what? It’s been weeks Michael. Weeks! I miss her.”  
“I miss her too brother, but we need to let her be. She has to find out who she is. Being a gifted child isn’t easy on her.”  
Lucifer sighed “I know I just wish she’d talk to us.”  
“We all do”  
Cas by this point had moved to go upstairs to you. Walking into Michael’s room, he had found you in the window seat overlooking the garden.   
“Hey (Y/N/N)” he said softly coming to sit by you.  
You looked over at him and smiled softly.  
“Can I ask you something?”  
You nodded and turned to look at him.  
“Are you being bullied?”   
He watched you stiffen, and turn away. Taking that as a yes he gathered you in his arms.  
“You can tell us you know. We’re your family and we’re here for you.”  
You started crying in his arms as he held you, and shouted for your brothers. Gabriel was the first in the room.   
“What’s wrong Castiel?”  
Before answering, Cas waited because Michael and Lucifer quickly arrived. Shortly followed by Gadreel and Balthazar.   
Nodding to you in his arms, “I asked if she was being bullied.”  
Taking in your crying form Michael promptly took you from him.   
“Shh princess shh it’s alright. We’re here” Michael says holding you tightly.  
Lucifer picked Cas up, Gadreel had Alfie and everyone moved in for a group hug. And you explained about the bullying.  
You still were selectively mute, after that day but only in public.


End file.
